Shut Up and Dance
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Don't you dare look back/"Ayo kita menari, Daiki."/HBD Val pururin/AOAKA GAK BERASA/GAJE, OOC, PENDEK PARAH, dll


_**Lala-chan ssu presents**_

**Shut Up and Dance**

**Pair: AoAka, slight MidoTaka**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya punya om FujiTada. Shut Up and Dance ciptaan Walk The Moon**

**Warning: OOC, PENDEK, GAJE, ABAL, PICISAN BANGET ASLI, TYPO, dll dkk**

**Gak suka? Gak usah baca**

**Masih mau baca? Resiko tidak ditanggung BPJS**

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine menyesap _champagne _di genggamannya. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh tempat. Hari itu adalah hari pernikahan mantan _shooting guard _dari Kiseki no Sedai, Midorima Shintarou, dengan rekannya semasa SMA dan juga mantan _point guard _Shuutoku, Takao Kazunari. Pernikahannya sederhana bertema _garden party_. Matanya menangkap banyak sosok yang familiar seperti mantan anggota generasi keajaiban dan rekan sesama pebasket dari tim Midorima. Beberapa kali ia lihat orang-orang lain lalu lalang, mungkin rekan Midorima sesama dokter atau kenalan ayah Midorima.

Alasan kenapa Aomine menikmati waktunya sendirian adalah karena ia sudah berlaku kekanak-kanakan dengan Kagami tadi, yaitu berebut mengambil sushi dari prasmanan. Ditambah belakangan ini ada banyak kasus yang ia tangani, jadi sedikit tenang seperti ini juga lumayan baginya.

Ia menyadari musik waltz yang mulai mengalun. Beberapa tamu menyisakan ruang di tengah dan membiarkan kedua pengantin menari diiringi musik. Dilihatnya wajah Midorima memerah sedangkan Takao terkekeh. Meski begitu, gerakan mereka benar-benar pas dan indah. Aomine bersiul pelan melihatnya.

"Kau tidak menyangka Shintarou bisa seperti itu, kan?"

Suara di sebelahnya mengagetkan Aomine. Tampak Akashi menyamankan diri di tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya juga memegang segelas _champagne_. Akashi melirik Aomine sedikit sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali memperhatikan Midorima dan Takao.

"Yah, mungkin karena dia selalu kaku dan tsundere." Ujar Aomine membuat Akashi tertawa kecil. Ia menyisip champagnenya sedikit.

"Mungkin Kazunari yang menyarankan tarian ini." Gumam Akashi.

"Ya dan pasti awalnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Midorima."

"Bisa jadi." Akashi tersenyum. "Tapi aku yakin Shintarou juga senang."

"Yah, yah. Aku tetap tak mengerti."

Aomine sedikit memperhatikan Akashi. Jas merah marun, kemeja bewarna abu-abu, dasi hitam, dan rambut merahnya ia sapu ke belakang. Khas Akashi sekali. Entah Aomine yang tidak peka atau apa, dilihatnya Akashi sama sekali tak berubah. Meski entah berapa kali ia iseng menyebut Akashi pendek, Akashi memiliki aura dan wibawa yang tak dimiliki banyak orang, membuatnya sangat disegani dan dipandang. Dan mungkin wibawa itu lah yang membuat Aomine merasa ada sebuah dinding pembatas tebal di antara mereka, padahal sebenarnya jarak mereka tak lebih dari beberapa sentimeter.

Angin malam berhembus, menyapu rambut pendek Aomine. Ia menghela napas sesaat. Didengarnya Akashi juga menghela napas.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Daiki?" Akashi kembali membuka percakapan.

"Yah, ada banyak kasus. Pencurian, pembunuhan, pelecehan seksual, pemerkosaan, bla bla bla. Terlalu banyak kasus sejak beberapa bulan ini." Keluh Aomine. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sedikit banyak sama sepertimu. Minggu yang melelahkan. Tapi tidak ada pencurian, pembunuhan, apalagi pelecehan dan pemerkosaan." Akashi tersenyum membuat Aomine melengos.

"Haahh...setidaknya aku bisa sedikit santai sekarang dan bisa datang kemari." Aomine mengusap tengkuknya. Akashi kembali menyesap champangenya dan tak mengatakan sepatah kata lagi.

Suasana kembali hening di antara mereka. Sebenarnya keheningan ini sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman, entah mengapa. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Akashi, namun ia tak tahu harus bicara macam apa. Bicara soal pekerjaan pun rasanya ia sudah muak. Ia ingin melupakan pekerjaannya untuk sementara.

Tahu begini ia bergabung dengan Kagami dan Kuroko saja.

Musik waltz berhenti mengalun digantikan beberapa lagu yang ceria. Para tamu undangan pun ikut menari dan tertawa. Aomine menganggukkan kepalanya sesekali mengikuti irama lagu. Entah siapa yang memilihkan lagu-lagu ini. Firasatnya mengatakan Takao.

Meski kecil, Aomine mendengar suara gumaman yang sesuai dengan irama berada tepat di sebelahnya. Aomine menoleh dan melihat Akashi menggumam dan jemarinya bergerak sesuai ketukan lagu. Sadar ditatap, Akashi menoleh kepada pria berambut navy di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Daiki?"

"Tidak. Kau tahu juga lagu seperti ini."

Mendengar itu, Akashi nampak menahan tawanya.

"Tidak, aku serius. Kupikir kau tipe yang mendengarkan enka atau musik klasik begitu." Perkataan Aomine malah membuat Akashi melepas tawanya.

"Aku bukan orang tua, Daiki." Akashi sedikit terbatuk dari tawanya. "Aku juga suka lagu-lagu seperti ini."

"Ahh...tak kusangka." Aomine sedikit mendecak kagum.

Ia melihat ke tengah. Momoi kini sedang berusaha mengajak Kuroko berdansa dengannya, Kagami dan Murasakibara yang asyik dengan makanannya, Kise yang kini berdansa mengikuti irama, Himuro berbicara pada Ootsubo, Miyaji yang berdansa asal-asalan, dan banyak lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin bergabung dengan mereka, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan hatinya.

"Kau tidak bergabung, Daiki?"

Suara di sebelahnya menyadarkannya. Akashi kini menatapnya, namun Aomine hanya menghela napas.

"Entahlah. Agak tidak mood." Jawabnya asal yang dihadiahi gumaman.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, lagu pun terhenti dan digantikan oleh lagu lain. Aomine mengernyit merasakan nada yang tak asing

_Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back_

_She said shut up and dance with me_

Para tamu langsung mengikuti irama dan tertawa. Aomine sendiri kini mengetuk kakinya sesuai irama.

Dilihatnya kini Kagami dan Himuro bergabung dengan Kise dan Miyaji berdansa. Momoi sendiri bergerak mengikuti irama dan disebelahnya ada Kuroko yang hanya menepukkan tangannya mengikuti irama.

Pandangan Aomine kini terhalang oleh sosok Akashi. Aomine menatapnya bingung sementara Akashi hanya menelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said ooh oh_

"Ayo kita menari, Daiki."

_Shut up and dance with me_

Aomine belum sempat menjawab, namun Akashi sudah terlanjur menariknya ke tengah. Melihat Akashi dan Aomine mendekat, teman-temannya langsung bertepuk tangan heboh. Aomine seketika gelagapan.

_She took my arm_

_I don't know how it happen_

_We took the floor and she said_

"Akashi, hentikan ini. Memang kau bisa menari begini?" Aomine berbisik sedikit. Akashi meliriknya dan Aomine merinding seketika. Masih terekam di ingatannya ketika Akashi menghunuskan guntingnya pada Kagami—yah Akashi yang itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi tapi tetap saja—. Namun tak diduga, Akashi tersenyum misterius.

"Tidak apa, Daiki. Diam dan lihatlah aku."

_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_

_I knew we were bound to be together_

_Bound to be together_

Aomine dibuatnya menganga. Akashi berdansa mengikuti irama dengan amat sangat baik. Itu membuat Aomine takjub sekaligus sedikit takut dan heran. Apa ada yang tidak bisa seorang Akashi Seijuurou lakukan?

Tangannya ditarik oleh Akashi. Akashi tersenyum dan mengajak Aomine mengikuti iramanya. Awalnya Aomine dibawa dan ditarik, membuat gerakan Aomine terlihat sangat kaku. Akashi seketika mendekatkan wajahnya pada Aomine.

"Rileks. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar kalimat itu, rasanya tubuh Aomine menjadi ringan. Perlahan tubuhnya mengikuti irama dan selaras dengan gerakan Akashi. Dirasakan mulutnya tertarik menjadi cengiran. Akashi balas menatapnya dan tersenyum. Ada banyak orang menari di sekeliling mereka, namun Aomine merasa hanya ia dan Akashi yang tengah menari. Di bawah langit malam yang dihiasi lampu berwarna-warni. Bergerak dan meliukkan tubuh mereka sesuai irama.

Seolah Aomine sudah terperangkap dalam lagu itu. Akashi di hadapannya, memandu seluruh gerak tubuh Aomine dan diterimanya dengan sangat baik. Sesekali Akashi meraih tangan Aomine dan memutar tubuhnya. Aomine tak menyangka, dari sekian banyak orang ia akan menari dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou

_Deep in her eyes_

_I think I see the future_

Akashi kembali menggenggam tangannya. Entah kenapa tubuh Aomine serasa dikontrol olehnya kini. Gerakan kaki Aomine pun berjalan maju sementara Akashi bergerak mundur, seolah ia menarik Aomine.

_Ooh oh_

_Shut up and dance with me_

Akashi pun menggunakan tubuh Aomine sebagai poros dan bergerak seolah ia menjatuhkan diri. Aomine pun refleks menangkap tubuh Akashi dan pose akhir mereka pun seperti yang sudah Akashi perkirakan. Iris biru dan crimson saling bertemu. Nafas mereka pun memburu. Riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar. Aomine menarik Akashi bangkit dan Aomine sedikit menunduk. Sementara Akashi? Kini ia sedang tersenyum sangat cerah, seolah ia sudah tahu hal itu akan terjadi.

Akashi dan Aomine pun kembali ke tempat mereka semula sementara lagu berganti kembali. Aomine menghela napas sementara Akashi tertawa.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aomine mengerjap sebelum melengos.

"Kau membuatku hampir serangan jantung."

**~~~END~~~**

...

Ya Allah ini gua bikin apaan lagi sih /digaplok/

Uhuk sebelum saya mulai koar-koar

*lempar confetti* HBD UNTUK SOHIBKU **val pururin**! WAAAIII MAKE A WISH *ditabok* SEMOGA SEHAT SELALU, SEMUA IMPIAN TERWUJUD, DAN SEMOGA KITA TERUS SOBATAN SAMPE JADI NENEK-NENEK YA. Tadinya mau bikin make lagu BTS tapi idenya angst semua. Masa lu ultah gua kasih angst sih kasih yang hepi lah *dicincang*

Uhuk jadi ya anggaplah ini penebusan dosa gue yang gak bisa maen dan masakin cheesecake seperti tahun kemaren. Tapi kalo masih mau dimasakin boleh calling-calling. Buat readers yang mau cheesecake saya juga boleh. Ongkir ditanggung readers tapi ;^) /ditampol again/

Okeh saatnya saya bacot

HUWAH ide ini saya dapet karena saya ngebantuin EC sekolah saya buat demo ekskul loh. Dan jujur kita bosen denger lagunya buat latihan berulang-ulang dan saya sampe menghayati liriknya dan..JADILAH FIC INI WHUAHAHAHAHAHA

IH ABAL BANGET DEH APAAN SIH INI AGSBSU

Huhuhu maaf ya kalo aneh begini. Authornya lagi marathon Kimetsu no Yaiba jadi...yah *digeplak* Oh btw Nezuko best girl *digeplak lagi*

Uhuk uhuk jadi maafkan typonya dan maaf kalau kependekan. Mungkin ada yang ingin sekuel? Tadi pas denger lagunya lewat yt liat lagu Counting Star dan sedikit dapat ide ;^) *YANG DI FESI GIMANA LA*

Okeh segitu saja dulu bacotnya. RnR?


End file.
